1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt-type washing machine, and more particularly, to a method for controlling washing during spinning in a tilt-type washing machine for attenuation of vibration.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the necessity for the tilt-type washing machine, having the vertical type washing machine and the drum type washing machine applied thereto, is in increasing trend day by day because the tilt-type washing machine has an excellent washing performance and convenience of use. Referring to FIG. 1, a related art tilt-type washing machine is provided with a body 1, an outer tub 2 mounted tilted in the body, an inner tub 3 rotatably mounted in the outer tub, a driving device 4 for applying a rotating force to the inner tub. Moreover, there is a water supply device 5 for supplying washing water to the inner tub 3, and a water discharging device 6 for discharging water from the inner tub to outside of the washing machine. The operation of the tilt-type washing machine proceeds in an order of a washing cycle, a rinsing cycle, an a spinning cycle, of which respective cycles will be explained.
First, the washing cycle has a water supplying step for operating the water supplying device to supply water to the inner tub 3, a washing step for operating the driving device 4 to wash laundry in the inner tub by using a penetrating force of water circulation occurred by rotation of the inner tub, and a dissolving action of detergent, together with a friction force of water circulation caused by reverse/regular direction rotation of the inner tub, a water discharging step for operating the water discharging device 6 to discharge waste water in the inner tub to outside of the washing machine, and a spinning step for rotating a motor in the driving device at a high speed, to extract the waste water from the laundry by using a centrifugal force generated by the high speed rotation of the inner tub.
Second, the rinsing cycle has a water supplying step for operating the water supplying device 5 to supply water to the inner tub 3, a rinsing step for operating the driving device 4 to remove detergent and dirt stuck to the laundry by using water circulation generated at rotation of the inner tub, a water discharging step for operating the water discharging device 6 to extract the waste water in the inner tub to outside of the washing machine, and a spinning step for operating the motor of the driving device at a high speed to extract the waste water in the laundry by using a centrifugal force generated by the high speed rotation of the inner tub. The foregoing steps may be repeated for a few times as required.
Third, the spinning cycle has a spinning step for driving the motor in the driving device 4 at a high speed to extract the water in the laundry by using a centrifugal force generated at a high speed rotation of the inner tub 3, and a water discharging step for operating the water discharging device 6 to discharge the water in the inner tub, which is proceeded on the same time with the spinning step.
However, the related art tilt-type washing machine has the following problems.
First, the washing step or the rinsing step before the water discharging step has the following problems, when, in one side the washing or rinsing is made as the washing water penetrates the laundry by the centrifugal force generated at rotation of the driving motor, and in the other side the washing or rinsing is made as the washing water and the laundry make friction to each other as the washing water circulation is inversed following regular/reverse direction rotation of the driving motor.
Referring to FIG. 2A, as the inner tub 3 rotates in a regular/reverse direction alternately, the laundry is gathered to a central region of the inner tub due to a difference of water circulations between a center and an inside wall side of the inner tub, and entangled to one another as a speed of the alternating rotation of the inner tub increases, which causes a strong turbulence. Consequently, the water discharging step and the spinning step carried out in a state the laundry is entangled leads the entangled laundry stuck to the inside wall of the inner tub in the spinning step, without being distributed evenly on the inside wall of the inner tub, which causes eccentricity of a weight that is a cause of a vibration. At the end, the walking phenomenon is occurred, in which the body 1 moves violently in the spinning. Second, at an end of the washing cycle or the rinsing cycle, the penetration washing or rinsing using the centrifugal force generated at the rotation of the driving motor comes to an end, and distribution of the laundry in the tilted inner tub 3 becomes proportional to a distribution of the water. That is, as shown in FIG. 2B, much of the laundry is disposed at a region away from a center of rotation, to settle at a lowest region of the inner tub, a region away from the rotation center, by its own weight as shown in FIG. 2C after the water discharging step is carried out, which induces eccentricity of weight that may cause vibration during the spinning cycle after the water discharging cycle. At the end, the walking phenomenon is occurred, in which the body 1 moves violently in the spinning.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method for controlling washing during spinning in a tilt-type washing machine for attenuation of vibration that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for controlling washing during spinning in a tilt-type washing machine for attenuation of vibration, in which the vibration is minimized.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the method for controlling washing during spinning in a tilt-type washing machine for attenuation of vibration, including a washing cycle having a water supplying step-an alternately rotating(washing) step-a water discharging step-a spinning step, a rinsing cycle having a preset times of repetition of a series of steps with a water supplying step-an alternately rotating(rinsing) step-a water discharging step-a spinning step, and a spinning cycle having a spinning step for carrying out a main water extraction, which are proceeded in a sequence, the method includes (a) a main rotation step for exerting a centrifugal force to the laundry gathered to a center of the inner tub for spreading the laundry to an inside wall of the inner tub before the water discharging step, (b) a laundry disentangle alternately rotating step for alternately rotating the inner tub for a preset times to disentangle the laundry spread to the inside wall of the inner tub, and (c) a supplementary rotating step for rotating the inner tub at a preset RPM to keep the laundry in the tilted inner tub spread evenly during the water discharge step.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for controlling washing during spinning in a tilt-type washing machine for attenuation of vibration, including a washing cycle having a water supplying step-an alternately rotating(washing) step-a water discharging step-a spinning step, a rinsing cycle having a preset times of repetition of a series of steps with a water supplying step-an alternately rotating(rinsing) step-a water discharging step-a spinning step, and a spinning cycle having a spinning step for carrying out a main water extraction, which are proceeded in a sequence, the method includes (a) a laundry disentangle alternately rotating step for alternately rotating the inner tub to eliminate the eccentricity of the laundry in the inner tub before the water discharge step, and (b) a determining step either for carrying out a control pattern to eliminate the eccentricity of the laundry if the eccentricity of the laundry after the step (a) is greater than a preset value, or for proceeding to the water discharging step if the eccentricity of the laundry after the step (a) is smaller than the preset value.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.